Ryosuke Katayama
is a student of Byakudan Senior High School and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Personality He is Tomohiro Ohkawa's best friend, and they always go to school together. His usual routine is to stop at a game and anime store on his way back from school. Lately he’s been obsessed with dating simulation games. He gets along well with both Kensuke Kurosaki and Masato Fukuroi, and will often be talking about games with Tomohiro in the student council room while Masato is silently working. Since he's been hanging around, Mitsuki Yamamoto started ordering him to do student council chores. Story ''Corpse Party BloodCovered'' ''Extra Preview'' He appears in Extra Preview and plays the same role as he does in Chapter "Tooth" from Corpse Party: Book of Shadows. ''Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) His name tag can be found in chapter 2. ''EXCHAP 4 He also appears in Extra Chapter 4, where he and Tomohiro are playing a dating sim while Masato cleans up the student council room. When Kensuke enters the room, Ryosuke lets him try the game, and as Kensuke is leaving he asks Ryosuke if he can borrow the game later. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' ''Episode #7; 『Tooth』'' Ryosuke is grouped with Yuuya Kizami, Tomohiro Ohkawa, Kai Shimada, Tohko Kirisaki and Emi Urabe after entering Heavenly Host. He is the group’s first casualty as he gets caught in a trap early on and suffers from a serious leg wound. Tomohiro stays with him as the rest of the group search for an exit, but through the course of the episode Ryosuke gets weaker from blood loss, eventually screaming and falling limp, having died. Despite this, Tomohiro refuses to leave Ryosuke behind, claiming that he’s still alive despite Emi’s assertions to the contrary. Yuuya, intent on proving his death so that Ohkawa can get moving, grabs Ryosuke's body and kicks it down the stairs, in which it suffers further trauma and blood loss, now through the ears and other orifices, without sound coming from his mouth. Unfortunately, Ohkawa in his denial takes extreme offense to Yuuya's act, calling him a murderer and effectively framing him. Trivia *Ryosuke is the first one to die in Chapter 7 of Corpse Party: Book of Shadows. Gallery ''Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) Ryosuke'sEmotions.png|Ryosuke's character emotion chart Ryosuke'sSprite.png|Ryosuke's sprite b9DM60j.jpg ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Screenshot 0113.jpeg|Ryosuke in Kizami's memory Screenshot 0124.jpeg|Injured Ryosuke surrounded by his classmates Screenshot 0127.jpeg|Ryosuke after being thrown down the stairs by Kizami Masato Hiyami.png 180px-Misaki Fujiwara.jpg Masami Yoshinaka.jpg Aikoblooddrive.jpeg Tumblr n4sskkhkzw1rdu9woo1 500.png NaomiProfile.png Corpse Party Satchiko Creepster mode.jpg Tumblr mzdpktTauQ1rdu9woo1 500.jpg Untitledblod.png Capture naomi.PNG Tumblr msogyi0vnp1ricgg0o1 500.gif My Reaction to first seeing Yuki Kanno.jpg L 532922c1c3144-220x.jpg CEMETERY0 - 2.png Corpse-Party-Blood-Drive-05.jpg Tumblr n32oczirpD1rdu9woo2 500.jpg Ashley (3).png 1982047 723178584381165 1998480938 n.png Shinozaki.Ayumi.full.1288408.jpg Corpse-party-tortured-soul-fiche-.png Tropes cp seiko 6036.jpeg Tumblr n2szycYqVu1rdu9woo1 1280.jpg L 532922bc976a5.jpg L 532922c1c3144.jpg Mainpic.jpg Productimg.png Sample Voices ''Corpse Party BloodCovered'' Appearances Category:People from Byakudan Senior High School Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Students Category:High school students Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Non-playable characters